Reaching out to you
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Kirihara Akaya has suddenly developed an interest toward Liliadent Crauza. This can't be good, right? Shounen ai/yaoi, KiriharaxCrauza Bloodthirsty Pair. Don't like, don't read. I recommend reading the New Prince of Tennis Manga before this.
1. How it all began

**Reaching out to you**

**- Chapter I -  
**

**Author Note: **

_I haven'__t seen a Kirihara Akaya x Liliadent Crauza fanfic anywhere on this site. Maybe I didn't search well enough? Anyway, for those of you that haven't read "The new Prince of Tennis" manga, this fanfic may be a little confusing. However, I'll do my best to explain the situation:P _

_I should find a name for this pairing…I guess? Hm…Ace Pair? Naaah. Bloodthirsty Pair? Muahaha. I guess I should also tell you, just in case, that I haven't read the Prince of Tennis manga, just watched the anime. And the extra stories and movies, etc. (the etc.'s are very important!:D)_

_This idea came to me when I read the last 2 chapters and found out that Kirihara had given Crauza (Krauser, anime spelling) a nickname! Isn't this what people do when they care or at least are interested in someone? Yes, I know Kirihara took a beating from him, but…:D the yaoi fangirl in me saw this as a signXD_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in Prince of Tennis, but Konomi-sensei does^^ I wish I owned…a lot of bishies, but mostly I wish I owned Niou (though Niou can't be tamed ) .

* * *

Coming to camp U-17 was initially a great idea; that is until the official trainers decided that 50 middle scholars were a bit too much for them to handle, had them team up a and then made teammates eliminate each other in single matches, until 25 were left.

Losing disgracefully to Yanagi-sempai, without being able to take one point, was hard enough as it is, but in the end, when Yanagi Renji forfeited, Akaya felt something crash inside him. Bloody betrayal!

Yanagi however, turned a soft smile towards his kouhai and explained:

"You will stay in this camp. You must climb higher"

And then he left with Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu, without looking back.

Behind him, Kirihara Akaya, with bloodshot eyes, decided that he WILL climb higher. And he will use that training to completely crush the Big 3 before their graduation from middle school.

The air was chilly, but Akaya could not feel it. His adrenaline-pumped vessels heated him with determination. Akaya would not lose again.

This time, victory is bitter as well. The Golden Pair, the Platinum Pair, the Silver Pair and many others, split up. The losers go home, disgraced. Or do they?

Unknown to Kirihara and every other winner, the losers are going to a more special camp, in the nature, being trained by a drunken coach in order to overcome their weaknesses. Being reunited with Inui (who was sabotaged by Mizuki), he momentarily forgets about Akaya. Sanada is there as well. Yukimura played a merciless game as usual, striping Sanada of his senses right from the first rally.

Echizen and Tooyama ended up in losers' camp after losing to 2 high school players. They are optimistic however and play around a lot, pulling pranks on the high scholars from losers' camp. Everyone improves; especially the brats' team. But Echizen still hates doubles.

In the official training camp U-17, the middle scholars go through a rigorous training program, involving many types of physical exercises. They have the latest technology helping them develop into better tennis players, so even one day of training makes a great difference.

_Liliadent Crauza and the rest of the team Nagoya Seitoku remained in Japan after the Nationals._

_"We only transferred here to win the Nationals", his teammate Richard Sakata says. "Come on, it's time to go home"_

_"If this is a remote island nation of tennis amateurs, then why did we lose? I'm staying, I need to learn more…"_

Recollecting the dialogue he had with the others to convince them to stay, while the Gentleman Yagyuu offered him a cup of tea, Liliadent smiled. He knew he had made the right choice. Germany's training facilities didn't even compare to U-17.

Having finished his cup of tea, he stood up and marched to the exit of the cafeteria-restaurant, long blonde hair swinging softly to the sides with each step - a tall, maybe too imposing presence for a first year.

Kirihara cast him a glance from the corner of his eye, noting the German's elegance. He could still remember those blue eyes and their cold look as they played against each other. The power he never thought a thin blonde could display, as his back hit the fence and blood poured out. The desire to paint him red and see the contrast between these two colors.

But most of all, Kirihara Akaya wanted to see if the straight blonde hair was soft to the touch, and if Liliadent could feel passion and despair, just like everyone else. If he was really a demon or just a child playing in the sandbox. If he was for real.

Kirihara Akaya shook his head. Such thoughts are not allowed; they would break his focus and endanger his gekokujyou. (Was the Hyoutei kid this contagious?)

And then, Crauza made a turn, having been called by Yagyuu, and in a hurry, brushed his forearm against Kirihara's shoulder. Kirihara shuddered to the touch, and caught the scent of cologne the blonde had used. He quickly lifted his tea and drank, burning his tongue, hoping that nobody had noticed his pink tinted cheeks. (Thank goodness Niou and Yanagi were gone)

* * *

**-Later-**

**

* * *

**

It was a warm afternoon, considering the fact that it was winter, and after practice, Yagyuu Hiroshi came from the 6th courts to greet Kirihara in the 5th courts. He had never told the brunette boy, but Kirihara was the one that reminded him of Niou the most, and in some way, he felt the need to see him and maybe talk to him every day.

Kirihara was busy staring at a tall blonde that Yagyuu recognized as his adversary in the National semifinals. Frowning, he walked up to Kirihara and patted him on the shoulder to get his attention, earning himself a startled yelp.

"Akaya, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Yagyuu-sempai"

"Is there something that…perhaps you wish to share with someone?"

Kirihara studied Yagyuu's face for a second, debating with himself.

"You promise not to tell?"

"I promise", he said with gentlemanly elegance in his words, sitting down on a nearby bench.

Kirihara approached Yagyuu and sat next to him.

"Well, it's about Uzauza"

"Uzauza?" Yagyuu asked, confused.

"Crauza"

"And you call him Uzauza…because?"

"He is annoying" Kirihara laughed. "That's the first UZA, and the other one is from his name. Fits him, don't you think?"

"I suppose you couldn't get over what happened at the Nationals, right?" Yagyuu wondered, careful not to trigger Kirihara's anger.

"I think not"

"I see…well, what is the problem?"

"Is he superior to me?"

"What?"

"I feel that he is superior to me, although I defeated him already. It annoys me. I want to destroy him with my own powers for good"

"Really now…"

"Yagyuu-sempai, what should I do?"

"If you want to test yourself, challenge him to a match. And don't go into Red-Eye mode or Devil Mode"

"But individual matches here are forbidden"

"Yes, however…it is forbidden only as long as the cameras can see…" Yagyuu finished and got up, pushing the glasses up his nose. "So play somewhere else"

"Of course…" Kirihara said, smirking. "Thank you, Yagyuu-sempai. I knew I could count on you"

"Then, I bid you adieu", Yagyuu finished dramatically, walking back to the 6th courts.

* * *

**-8 PM, in the gym-**

**

* * *

**

"Uzauza, I challenge you to a match!" Kirihara spoke with confidence. "Meet me in an hour, on the field that's half a mile south from here!"

"Allright" the german said.

Liliadent Crauser had answered without giving it a thought; he was immensely bored and Kirihara's request had come just on time. He didn't even give a second thought to the name Kirihara had called him. Perhaps his name was too hard to pronounce for a kid like him?

* * *

**-9 PM, the field-**

**

* * *

**

Kirihara arrived a few minutes after Crauza, running and panting. The german boy stood tall and proud, the racket ready. Kirihara steadied himself and took out his racket as well.

There were no tennis courts, just plain field – earth, grass and rocks, surrounded by trees.

"Well then, the rules are?"

"We won't play a one set match. Instead, since it will get very dark soon, we will rally until one of us manages to score a point"

Kirihara and Liliadent both drew a line to mark the end of their field.

"I see. Service?"

"You serve", Kirihara said.

Liliadent didn't need any more invitation. He tossed the ball into the air and hit it as hard as he could. Kirihara hit back, with equal power.

Liliadent hit random points across the field, getting Kirihara to chase the ball, and he returned everything with pinpoint accuracy. His speed and stamina had obviously improved since the Nationals, but Crauza knew he still had THAT, and Kirihara could not block it.

So after 15 minutes of rallying, the german considered it was time to end it.

He his his trademark Hopping Ball with pinpoint accuracy toward Kirihara's stomach.

Kirihara tried to block it, but the ball was too heavy and he flew 1 meter in the air, landing on his back a few meters further. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Hey, wake up!" Liliadent shouted.

But Kirihara was still immobile.

"Hey Japanese kid, this isn't funny, get up! I didn't hit you that hard!"

No change.

Crauza placed his racked on the ground, marched towards Kirihara, kneeled next to him and shook his shoulders.

"Get up I said…oomph!"

In a split second, Kirihara had pulled the blonde towards him and had kissed him, rough lips touching soft ones. Then, taking advantage of the shocked German, had turned him on his back, so that now he was on top of him, one of his hands pinning the other's wrist firmly to the ground while the other caressed his face and hair gently.

Liliadent gasped and Kirihara took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, hungrily exploring the wet cavern.

It was pure ecstasy, Kirihara noted. The German was so sweet, his lips so pliant, welcoming, his face red, panting for air. Kirihara himself needed air, but as far as he was concerned, kissing Uzauza was more important than breathing.

And then everything ended. Liliadent Crauza had found the power to bite his tongue push him away and stood up, every fiber of his muscles contracted, face contorted in anger.

Something snapped in Kirihara, and he sprinted towards the camp, without looking back, as if he was chased by Inui with a pint of Aozu.

* * *

**A****/N**: Aozu, if you don't remember, is right now the most terrible drink Inui has created; not even himself and Fuji can't withstand it. Also, in the bowling episode, they drank from very tiny glasses, compared to Akazu that could be drank from a pint.

I think this will be a two-shot.

Please review, it keeps this author happy. It's the first story I wrote in 1,5 years, but I felt the need to write again. And it's my first yaoi too!^^


	2. Kirihara's confusion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis…if I did…I would have changed about 30 thingsXD that I listed in Mikageshi's fic.

**Warning:** More or less subtle Yukimura bashing.

_**Author Note: **_

_When I started this fic, I just wanted to do a one-shot, but the possibilities sort of overwhelmed me. __So it won't be a two-shot anymore._

_In the last chapter of New Prince of Tennis, it seems that Shiraishi was given the role of sealing Akaya's Demon Mode by Yanagi, who had no choice but to leave the camp ("since you can handle the likes of Tooyama Kintarou"). Like, seriously? Compare a sugar-high child to a schizophrenic/psycho dude? And it seems Shiraishi might just be able to pull the trick. _

_I'm surprised that The oh-so-cool-and-mighty captain Yukimura (who had the greatest power/influence upon Kirihara) is staying out of things. This somehow pisses me off. Yanagi said clearly that it was their job to seal the Demon-Mode because it was destroying Kirihara. So doesn't the captain that everyone loves take responsibility? _

_Looks like I'll have to change direction now. It sucks, waiting a month for 2 or 3 chapters, writing and not knowing if Tite will contradict your predictions or not, waiting for my readers to boo in my face. Why did I have to do this pair, oh, WHY?_

_Well, enough of my complaining and on with the fic. I will just assume that Shiraishi and Kirihara won their doubles (since Crauza lost his singles game). I don't want to believe that court 5 will lose and I'm sure Shiraishi's bandaged hand hides a tremendous power, if he had to "seal" it away and promise someone he wouldn't use it.__ Kirihara might finally discover his tennis, too. Well, I'm just gonna assume many things from now onXD_

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Kirihara's confusion**

**

* * *

**Crauza's first impulse was to run after the Japanese boy and teach him a lesson in lying to someone and taking advantage of his good intentions. But after giving it a second thought, he decided against it. After all, they were both in the same court, and they were going nowhere. He could confront the brat anytime he wanted.

He turned around, and something caught his attention.

"Bingo…"

Now he had a reason to start a conversation.

The sky was getting darker, so he picked up his things and jogged back to camp.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

**

* * *

**

Akaya didn't stop running until he reached the door to the room he shared with Marui Bunta. *

He kept looking behind him from time to time, trying to see if Liliadent was following, but there was no sign of the blonde boy.

How had things degenerated this way? Kirihara honestly only wanted to prove his worth. He had come to the conclusion that his attraction to Crauza was explained by this. He was going to get up, he was just a bit out of breath and seeing stars, so closing his eyed made things easier. But then Liliadent knelt next to him and spoke in a hasty, shouting tone that showed, maybe, care? And he couldn't stop himself… It was fascination after all, he had felt it towards Captain Yukimura as well, and no one could deny that Yukimura was pretty…beautiful…gorgeous. No-no-no, bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts!

Akaya was sure he hadn't been in love with Yukimura, he was only trying to defeat his captain. And the rest of the Big 3. After all, he hadn't spoken to the said boy almost ever since the beginning of the camp; he didn't dare disturb the captain, and Yukimura had never come to seek him. The Big 3, his team mates were abandoning him one by one.

And, there was another upsetting thing: Yukimura had never made it past court 6. How could his captain be stuck in court 6 if Kirihara, a weaker player was in court 5? And Akutsu and Tachibana? They were in the same court, with him. And Crauza…

Each of these players could easily lose to the "Child of God", so why hadn't they?

The only reasonable explanation of things was that Yukimura's determination had faltered, and this was something Kirihara could not easily forgive.

"Don't get any weaker before I defeat you!" he had yelled at Yanagi before the boy enetered the bus. Yanagi smiled sadly at him, and Yukimura had chuckled. Sanada muttered a "Tarundoru!" and still it felt depressing.

Yukimura was getting weaker. Yagyuu was indeed not good enough for court 5, as Akaya saw it. Bunta, too. Perhaps Yukimura was getting fond of the other smiling boy? The one who had defeated him in the Kantou finals?

"Fuji Syuusuke" he muttered with disgust.

"Hey dude, I didn't see you coming in" Bunta greeted him, popping a balloon.

"Marui-sempaaai" Kirihara whined

"What is it now, Aka-chan? Trying to get revenge on Fuji?"

"No, that guy creeps me out"

"Then what?"

"Why is Yukimura-buchou still in court 6?"

"That…is hard to tell. I'm very curious myself, but I know better than to ask him directly. That smile of his…" Bunta shuddered.

"It's like he's not competing anymore, you know?" Akaya said with a low voice, sitting on his bed.

"I'm sure he's got a very good reason for staying in court 6. Besides, it kinda balances the force between these 2 courts, you know?"

"I wish I knew what to do…" the brunette muttered with a dreamy look on his face.

"Girl problems?" Bunta teased. "Or maybe boys problems?"

"Say wha-? Sempai!"

"Chill, dude. I was just teasing you, no need to blow up my ears"

"Sempai, that was mean!" Akaya whined again.

"But I can help, you know. I'm a genius after all"

Kirihara threw him a dirty look.

"Thanks, but no, thanks!"

"Ungrateful kid. Take a shower, will you? You smell. God, what have you been doing?" **

Kirihara showed him the tongue, dodged a flying pillow and entered the bathroom, locking the door after him.

Bunta took out his midnight snacks and plopped himself on the bed.

Kirihara was being just a little bit more troublesome than usual. Questioning Yukimura's reasons for staying out of the mess, was the kid feeling abandoned? Or was there more to it? Earlier, Kirihara had showed the behavior of a teenager with a crush. Or maybe he was just his naïve, innocent self, confronted with dirty thoughts. Bad hormones! BAD!

Bunta sighed. It was none of his business for now, but if he would be able to get something or find out something, it would make good blackmail material (I'm such a good sempai, and this secret would bring me a lot of candy^^).

Kirihara was really taking his time, neh?

By the time Kirihara left the bathroom, Marui Bunta was already asleep, with a package of Skittles opened on his chest and a Klondike bar in his left hand .***

Akaya carefully removed the treats from Bunta's hand and torso and put them away. He was already used to cleaning up after his sempai now. And he was glad that a sleeping Bunta would not interrogate him.

It was so hard to keep everything in! Was the redhead suspecting anything?

Akaya went to bed, but tossed and turned around in bed for about two more hours, unable to go to sleep. Sure, he had insomnia from time to time at home too, but this was different.

He couldn't remove the angry, betrayed face of the German out of his memory, and it literally hurt him. A knot had settled on his throat, and breathing had become difficult.

For the first time in months, Kirihara cried himself to sleep, silently, for didn't want to awake the redhead sleeping 3 meters away from him.

* * *

Morning came as usual, the clock alarm ringing loudly at 6.30 AM.

Marui was the first to rise from his bed, eyes half-lidded and walked into the bathroom in a trance, reaching for the shower handle.

Kirihara, unlike other times, let him go first, without protesting. He made his bed and turned the pillow so that the wet mart would be concealed. After that, he happily grabbed his PSP and began killing zombies while waiting for Marui to let him in the bathroom.

He heard a knock on the door, set the PSP down and went to open it. He nearly had a heart attack when he recognized Crauza, fully dressed for practice, holding a racket.

"You forgot this yesterday, Japanese boy"

"…"

"What?"

"Thanks" Akaya muttered.

"I don't appreciate your methods. I thought you wanted to play tennis, settle something –"

"I did!" Kirihara protested.

"- but instead of that you used dirty methods to …urgh… I know you can't help yourself, but I'm straight!"

"Say what? Can't help myself? Just who do you think you are? Yukimura-buchou is much better, much sexier than you could ever be!"

"Oh, really? Then go ahead and kiss him instead! Don't gross other people out!" he shouted, walking away.

"Oh yeah? And I have a name, you know! It's Ki-ri-ha-ra A-ka-ya, Uzauza!"

"Go die, kid! And learn my name! Are you retarded or something?"

Kirihara slammed the door in anger, and turned around to face a grinning Marui.

"Oh, shit" was the first and last thought before he was tackled to the ground and his beloved sempai started to attack him with questions.

Kirihara however had the upper hand when it came to power, and after gaining his senses enough, he pushed Bunta off of him and ran into the bathroom.

Marui pouted, but swore to get to the bottom of things. Even if he had to team up with Yagyuu.

* * *

* I don't know how they share their rooms, I'm assuming there are 2 persons per room like in the Invitational Camp, and out o the 4 RikkaiDai members, it makes more sense to me if Yukimura chose to share the room with Yagyuu than Marui. Kirihara is an abandoned child here, so yeah, he's out of the questionXD

** Some of you might be aware, as I myself became only when I turned 17. Sweat tends to have a more powerful (and disgusting) smell when you are afraid. It's connected to hormones, don't think explanations are necessary. So that's the reason why Kirihara smells bad although he didn't really do a huge effort (one small rally and jogging half a mile).

***10 points for the Romanian author using American sweets brands she never ever tried?

_**Author Note: **__So there, another chapter is done^^ __A shorter chapter, I know. I'll probably __make it up to you next chapter. _

_When I posted the first chapter, when having to choose 2 characters, I didn't see Liliadent Crauza on the list. That's why I had to go with Yagyuu (well he appears in chapter 1), but I might change it if another character takes the spotlight more often (I really felt the need to use Marui here)._


	3. A morning to remember

**Chapter 3****: A morning to remember**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in Prince of Tennis, but Konomi-sensei does^^

* * *

**Author Note:**_ First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who clicked on the title and read my story so far; your support and curiosity make me want to write a longer story instead of the 2-shot I originally planned._

_I also have 2 reviewers:_

_**MaruiIsCandy**__, you reviewed my first chapter, but I'm only answering you in the 3__rd__ chappie because I didn't think of doing this until now:P. I am happy that we're 2 of a kind when it comes to this pair. Also happy that you are a manga reader like me:P I'm drooling at the thought of the next chapter. I also want to see if Kirihara will throw quick glance at that bench or if he dedicates his victory in doubles to the "fallen warrior"XD_

_**Namantos**__, a double thanks for you. You also placed an alert on my story, which makes me really happy^^. Weird thing is, I didn't pay Kirihara any special attention until the Invitational Camp episodes, when I saw potential between him and *gasp* Kamio. Lol, I love encountering these situations in shonen ai / yaoi stories.2 characters hate each other, beat each other up and then kiss each other. Yey^^ And you are right about Crauza, there should have been more of him in the series, he's such a cool character^^_

_I am craving for a new chapter of Shin Prince of Tennis and I am wailing because the Prince of Tennis manga got licensed just when I finally had the time to read it. Oh, the irony! *cries*_

_And…I'm going to start making my first PoT yaoi (actually shonen ai) AMV soon^^ (and give my readers the link i__n one of the following chapters. Pink, anyone?_

_

* * *

_

On with the chapter!

* * *

Kirihara and Marui let the room they shared together. Marui held the key ("since I'm a sempai, I'm the most responsible one"), and as he fumbled to lock the door, Kirihara took his chance and made a quick dash to the cafeteria, leaving the redhead behind.

Fortunately for him, most of the junior high players were done with breakfast, but some troublesome people were still left – and he saw Yukimura eating at the same table with Fuji Syuusuke – when had the buchou gotten so close to that sadist? And Yagyuu at the same table with Crauza – "am I cursed or something"?

Marui caught up with him quickly and scanned the cafeteria for himself, and grinned at the sight. It was a perfect trap for Kirihara.

"Come my darling kouhai, let's get some food, ne?" he spoke with a sweet voice. Kirihara shuddered and prayed that Marui won't do what he thought. He followed his sempai though, acting as nicely as possible.

Then they found a table that was "conveniently" located in front of Yukimura and Yagyuu's tables. If someone were to watch from above, he would see the 3 tables making a perfect equilateral triangle.

Kirihara sat down nervously, expecting the worst, whereas Marui sat down rather loudly, sporting the same cheesy grin. And then, he cleared his throat.

"Say, Aka-chan, where were you last night?"

Akaya twitched. Crauza threw a dirty look towards their table. Yukimura and Fuji watched mildly amused and Yagyuu's glasses glinted. He knew, of course, since Kirihara had followed his advice, but there was something in Marui's tone which indicated that he either had dug a massive gossip topic or won 10 kilograms of apple flavor bubblegum. And considering the location, it couldn't be the latter.

"I already told you, Marui-_sempai_" he said through his teeth, stuffing his mouth quickly.

"No, I don't think you told me, and you see…as your sempai, I am very concerned with you well-being, so when you came running into the room all sweaty and panicking, _long after training hours_, I just…"

"Marui-kun", Yukimura interrupted. "It IS your duty to take care of our Akaya, and you're not doing a good job, it seems"

Akaya shot his buchou a thankful look, but stopped when he recognized the famous "you are in trouble" smile. He swallowed, and replied.

"I was self-training!"

Yukimura and Fuji studied his face, just in time to see a blush disappear.

Crauza's grip on his fork tightened, and Yagyuu made a mental note of it. It was good data, after all. And without Yanagi and Niou here, it was his job to take it.

"Self-training doesn't involve running back into the room like you're chased by an angry fukubuchou, _ne_?" Marui taunted, playing with his teacup.

"It is, if you were discovered by a…wolf!"

Crauza chocked with his food. Yagyuu patted his back to help him, eyes narrowing behind the glasses. Yes, he knew Kirihara had challenged Crauza, but except for doing this behind the buchou's back, there should be nothing wrong with it.

"Oh, and what did you do to piss off that…wolf?" Marui asked in a teasing tone, taking a small sip of his tea in a gentlemanly way – so unlike him – "did you, by any chance, kiss it?"

Crauza stood up quickly, his plates, cup and cutlery clinking loudly, then turned around and left with his tray.

"I'll start my warm-up exercises, Yagyuu-kun. I'll be waiting for you in the courts" he said sharply as his walked.

Fuji chuckled. He had already figured out what was going on. Yukimura's face was unreadable, and Marui knew he had achieved his purpose. Then, their loving buchou also lifted his trail and left the table without saying a word. Yagyuu quickly stood up and left, following the captain and talking rapidly to him.

Fuji chuckled.

"Such things…there is a reason why they should remain private, Marui-kun"

Marui snorted. He didn't like Fiji very much and being lectured by Seigaku's famous sadist wasn't part of the plan. He had secretly hoped that Fuji would join in making fun of Kirihara, with them being enemies and all.

"If Kirihara would truly risk his life to kiss a wolf, I'm sure he has a very good reason, and such courage should not be mocked, but praised, instead"

Kirihara, having watched his sneakers until then, lifted his head in gratitude at the surprising words coming from Fuji Syuusuke's mouth.

"What do you mean, Fuji-san?" Marui feigned innocence.

"I am simply saying that those who mock people who swallow their pride, lower their defense and bare their soul for another to take and destroy don't deserve to receive a soul in this way"

Kirihara's eyes glinted with renewed hope. Who knew Fuji, of all people, would be the one to help him and show him the way?

"Kirihara-kun, was the kiss worth it?"

"Yes", a flushing Akaya admitted.

"Then keep pursuing that wolf until he's yours to love" Fuji chuckled.

Love?

Kirihara hadn't considered it even once. Yes, he admitted he was attracted to Uzauza, and yes, he wanted to kiss the boy again, but was it really more than that?

Fuji stood up, gave then one more glance and a smile to encourage the boy. Marui attacked his strawberry pie ferociously, while Kirihara kept watching Fuji.

His blue eyes shone with a new emotion, his gaze following a player stretching in the 5th courts. Kirihara recognized it as nostalgia, but there was definitely something more to it, something new – something that he couldn't quite place.

And then Fuji left.

Kirihara's eyed returned to Marui, as the redhead started speaking.

"He's looking at Tezuka the same way you look at Crauza"

"I should kill you for this, sempai" Kirihara muttered. "I should poison your cakes"

"I won't say that I'm sorry. If you had been honest last night, you wouldn't have gone through this. Friends tell each-other this stuff. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Not anymore, Marui-sempai"

"Akaya. I know it's hard to admit something like this to yourself, and even to take action -"

"Shut up! You have no idea!"

Kirihara lifted his trail and left, sobbing uncontrollably.

Marui gave his unfinished pie one more look and then he chased after his kouhai.

Turned out, Kirihara had decided to lock himself in the men's bathroom, and he was crying.

Marui approached the stall carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Only when he was directly in front of Kirihara, a door separating them, did he start to speak.

"Akaya, please, stop crying. Look, I'm sorry"

"You're not! And go away, Marui-sempai, I don't want to see you!"

"Akaya. Aka-chan" he called teasingly.

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

"Swearing, aren't we? Wait till Yukimura-buchou hears this!

"Like he cares! All he does now is talk to Fuji all day long!"

"Eh?"

Kirihara mentally cursed himself for revealing yet another of his thoughts to the worst sempai in human history.

"Akaya…even if now he's spending less time with you, since we're all in court 6, it doesn't mean that he has abandoned you!"

"Yes, he has abandoned me! Didn't you see how quickly he left the table? Like…I'm not something worth handling, not blaming me or encouraging me, nothing!"

"It's news to him. I'm pretty sure he was shocked. It'll sink in soon, though"

"Even if it does, it will be too late, right? Whatever chances I had for Uzauza to accept me are not gone completely!"

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Akaya. But I don't think you should give up yet"

The sobs stopped.

"Why not, Marui-sempai?"

"Although it hurts to admit it, I think Fuji is right"

"So what should I do, sempai?" Akaya said, opening the door.

Marui stared at the red, puffy eyes with guilt.

"I think you should talk to him"

"He said he's straight, this morning"

"He could be bi and not know it yet" Marui offered.

"He was really mad when it was over, you should have seen his face…" Kirihara muttered, walking up to the sink to wash his face.

"Oh? So he recovered pretty fast, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Like someone that has been kissed by a male…before"

"Eeeehh?"

"Yes, I know, I'm a genius, right?" Marui said, flipping his hair.

"Marui-sempai" Kirihara was giving him the ultra powerful puppy-eyes look.

"Europeans tend to be more ashamed with male-male relationships, you know. He could be yelling and kicking and biting to keep you away from him, but in the mean time he could be dreaming about you, naked, tied to his bed with red ribbon" Marui said laughing at Kirihara's red face.

"Shut up, Marui-sempai" Akaya said, finaly allowing himself to laugh.

"Let's go train before the Coaches from Hell figure out we're late"

"Coming, sempai!"

Kirihara followed Marui with hope in his heart, all traces of sadness gone. Marui turned left to go to the 6th court whereas Kirihara kept moving forward to enter the 5th court. He apologized quickly to Oni-sempai, the court leader, and then looked around to find his stretching partner.

Shiraishi waved at him, but Akaya's eyes searched for Crauza.

Crauza was stretching a few meters away, refusing to look at Kirihara Akaya.

Akaya trotted to Shiraishi and started stretching with him. Shiraishi looked at Akaya with worry. Bloodshot at this time in the morning and outside of the tennis courts was not a good sign, and he was supposed to seal Kirihara's Demon Mode. Perhaps he should try talking to the boy and risk angering Oni? He sighed.

Oni stepped forward and everyone stopped warming up.

"I have an announcement to make. Looking at your progress from the last 3 days, I have decided that it is time to advance to a higher court. That is, if you can defeat them"

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Kirihara whispered.

"Shut up and listen to Oni-sempai, you peon!" Atobe whispered harshly at Akaya.

Oni cleared his throat loudly and the two went silent.

"Our 5th court is going to have shuffle matches with the 3rd court! Now train hard if you want to be picked and don't slack off! I will give you more details after practice, in the locker room"

This being said, Oni Juujirou left the court and marked towards a chuckling Irie Kanata (leader of the 3rd court), most likely to discuss the details of the challenge, while the lower courts started whispering.

"He's opening the gate to Hell?"

"No, this can't be! Oni was always there to prevent weak guys from making their way to upper courts!"

"What do you think they did to convince him?"

"Gee, definitely not show off their talent"

"I think you should shut up and keep training, the leader of the 8th court interrupted his players. And then, maybe we can challenge the 7th court too."

"Why not the 6th?" another player interfered. "Let's take out those bloody middle scholars!"

"You can't do it yet, Kawasaki. Those guys are still too strong for you"

"I don't believe it!"

And the whispers increased as he turned around to leave.

The boy sighed. Being a court leader sucks.

* * *

**AN: **_And that's it for the third chapter! Thanks for reading, I tried to write a little bit more than last time :P and I can't see the ending just yet. I hope you will review^^_

_I make Shiraishi as Kirihara's warm up partner simply because I considered that Shiraishi approached him with the request after Yanagi entrusted their Ace to him. I suppose that's how they ended up in doubles, too:P _

_Kawasaki is an OC I made up for story purposes. May or may not be used again. Irie and Oni, however, are Konomi's characters._

_Yes, I made Marui look bad this time, but please don't hate him, okay? He's a good sempai, despite some sadistic tendencies he got after spending so much time in Niou's company *shudders*, although Niou can be secretly nice, you know? Like when he told Kabaji in Atobe's fashion to carry Momoshiro who's wrists were broken and couldn't climb…and I'm making a spoiler for those of you who haven't read the manga. Gomen!  
_

_So, bottom line is, don't hate Marui, kids!_

_Also, I mentioned a bit of FujixTezuka here, although slight, but necessary. Even though it's so cliché that I feel like puking. I don't think I will discuss this pair further, unless the story asks for it. I should tell you that I didn't plan too much ahead. So 3 hours ago I didn't know I would be typing FujiTezu or bashing poor Marui-chan. *cries*_

_OMG, Sanada is developing a mouth in this manga? Wow, defeat sure does wonders for Rikkai Dai!_


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in Prince of Tennis, but Konomi-sensei does^^

**Author Note**: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed my last chapter. I want to apologize for this 1-month pause since the last chapter. Initially, I went to the beach for a week, then when I came back, I decided to wait for a bit, maybe a new chappie will come out – and sadly (angel mode? Wtf?) I just found out that I prolonged your waiting for nothing. Then, I though I could offer you a preview to that AMV, and I was forced to postpone making it – again - due to having to animate a chorus for the YT Chorus Battle. Now the animation is over, I can breathe, relax, take a break and…write. Yeah. Screw the manga, since the author plays around with extremes too much. I'm going for the yaoi! Yeah, baby!

_Firerose1300__, _really sorry for making poor Marui-kun play the villain in the last chapter, I like him playful but I'll try not to make him hateful again.:P Thank you kindly for your compliments.

_Namantos__, _you deserve a fidelity prize^^.

_Mikageshi-__chan_, I am starting to become afraid of your reviews. You know, I always had just one fear: that a review might actually surpass the length oh a chapter. That's a really scary perspective. But I feel the need to get them, nevertheless, even if it means I must write more. God knows I'm trying. But I started off without a plan ( And, I'll give answers for each review, so here you go:P

1st chapter: I couldn't help but write all that cannon stuff, just to introduce the reader a it into the setting, considering some might have not heard about the new manga. Also, my choice of words…let's say I'm been reading too much yaoi. About 97% of what I read is yaoi. The rest are…ryoma x sakuno, or another sakuno pairing story.

I wanted to start a story with this pairing (KiriharaxCrauza), so I figured I should make a setting to explain why Kirihara would suddenly be attracted to him. And then, I tried to picture Liliadent in casual/elegant clothing…and the result was *love*.:)) So if I somehow provide the air of elegance (European upbringing, maybe has rich parents, and the rest of the bla that can be invented), Kirihara would be attracted to him like the moth to the flame:P

He is…responsive, I guess. When I wrote this, I didn't focus on his reasoning, but I think somewhere, his pride was hurt as well, even if he is hiding it better; it was Kirihara that defeated him, and therefore it was Kirihara…that made him stay in Japan^^

2nd chapter: of course I would mention you - and the disclaimer became less boring and more mysterious this wayXD sorry to disappoint, I had the idea of what I want in the beginning and a vague idea of what I want in the end, no idea what to do in between. I just wanted to be the first to write about them and claim copyright over my choice of pairing name. Yeah^^

I am sorry to hear the operation changed your views this much, but I (the same old-same old reader) would like to say that your writing is wonderful – however, if you can do better, then I will patently wait^^. That leap back- is hard until you actually do it. Then, it comes naturally. You need a little courage and a little determination, and you have us, your reviewers, for that^^. Hm…yes, I think Crauza will find Kirihara's attention to him irresistible, in time:P Not saying moreXD

That side note, the second one – it would be great if it was just a medical fact that popped into my head, but sadly it's experience – I was once robbed at 6.30 in the morning, in winter with the knive at my neck and all I could think was that I didn't want to end up in the 5o'clock news:( It was really scary, and all I was doing was crying and asking him to let me go because I had an final paper in math. I never made it there because I went to the police, but that's another story:P

I like Yukimura for KWMS better too:D that's what a Yukimura boy should be like:P

Chapter 3: What can I say, I like the potential in a "slap slap kiss" couple:P. Ah, the passion^^ I'm getting addicted to Kirihara/Kamio and even Kirihara/Hiyoshi fanfics:P

The song is Pink by Aerosmith. It's the first time I'm editing on Aerosmith music, and I want to make a funny one:P I can already see the will be Golden, Platinum, Silver, Dirty, Atobe *oh yes*, InuixKaidoh, YukimuraxSanada and I'll try to squeeze in the Bloodthirsty Pair too:D And for the "fashion" verse, I'll add some Hyotei clips from the TeniMyu Dream Live 3rd, casual clothes.

Um…I don't know what my feelings are on Fuji. ( I sort of dislike the smiling sadists generally, which doesn't explain why I'm cosplaying as Yukimura in a month and a half:P Well…it's probably because I read too many fanfics and doujinshi with The Perfect Pair that I feel like throwing up if I see another one - or if I have to write it. Otherwise, I like Fuji more than Yukimura – because Fuji isn't screwing with an entire team from a power position, and because Fuji openly admits he's a sadist.

I apologize for writing the crying scene for Kirihara. I think I read too much fanfiction like this, that it subconsciously entered my brain and settled there. I will be more careful into the future.

I like Marui, and I really wanted to redeem him somehow, because even when he's trying to "extract revenge" and torture Kirihara, he isn't doing a very good job. This just proves he's not meant to do bad. Even in the canon, I think Marui and Jackal are the kindest and the less aggressive ones on court, from Rikkai. I'm rooting for them every time they play^^

Lastly, about your Fuji vs. Marui verbal battles – I didn't plan on any new ones, but I'll consider this idea – I just need to see where this new chapter takes me.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Kirihara trained assiduously for the rest of the day, with Shiraishi constantly tailing him or throwing him concerned looks. Luckily, he was never paired with Crauza in practice; he couldn't figure out if Oni had noticed anything, or if it was just his luck playing in favor. However, he was very grateful for not having to face the blond boy yet.

Kirihara looked into Crauza's direction a few times, when he thought no one was looking. There was noting readable, as if Crauza had already put the situation behind him. This bummed the brunette a bit – he actually preferred to have an angry face-off again, then to be completely ignored. Reputation to keep or not, he had done the first step, he had initiated something. And he expected at least a clean rejection with a good explanation behind it. Fuji was right, although it hurt to admit it. What he felt for Crauza could be more than a simple infatuation. To kiss, to hold, to be held, to be looked at as if he was the world's greatest miracle, that's what he wanted. And he was going to get it. He will focus on the training, try his hardest and see that he gets chosen to play for the 5th court. Then, he will play a cool game, crush his opponent completely and Crauza will look up to him in adoration and want to be with him. Yes, this plan is perfect!

Kirihara silently thanked Sanada for all the meditation lessons he had been taught in "special training" before the Nationals (Sanada had concluded that he, Yanagi and Kirihara had lost because they couldn't control their emotions), as he coolly marched on the court with Shiraishi to play a doubles match against Chitose and Tachibana.

Unknowingly to him, Crauza had been looking at the boy too, sneaking a few glances when no one was looking. Crauza looked calm but was still furious, still thinking of what had happened in the cafeteria. He has understood at some point that it wasn't really Kirihara's fault, but being laughed at by Rikkai Dai and Seigaku was a bit too much for him. For his satisfaction, he was trying to find any sign of remorse or suffering on the brunette's face, but no matter what time he looked, he found none. Instead of that Kirihara looked determined, arrogant as usual and extremely cool, and he wasn't even trying to sneak in looks towards the boy.

This confused Liliadent a bit.

Wasn't Kirihara so into him? Wasn't he so embarrassed at the table, that he couldn't even look up from the food tray? Was it all just temporary infatuation? Had Kirihara started this because he was bored and wanted to draw attention to himself?

* * *

The memory of that kiss that stole all his sense away was still lingering on his lips, and he unconsciously touched them.

As a thirteen-year-old, all that mattered to him were school, friends and tennis. He hadn't ever looked at girls – girls that were giggling while passing by him, girls that would wear make up and wear their hair in various styles, girls that wore shorter skirts and bigger sweaters, to appeal to boys. However, he had noticed guys, from time to time. He had noticed the first guy that managed to beat him in tennis, and then he had seen his girlfriend clinging to him after practice, and how happy they seemed together, and he hit his head on the desk when we realized that he didn't want to be in the boy's place, but in the girl's.

A month passed, and Crauza started going out with a nice, kind girl with beautiful eyes, but after 3 dates he discovered that, no matter how much he had started to care about her, and no matter how nice she was to him, he would never see her as more than a friend. He confessed this to her in the fourth date, expecting to be hit by her bag, or to have to calm down a crying girl while people around would give him disapproving looks, but only her smile disappeared, and her face became serious.

"What are you afraid of, Liliadent? Is it – commitment, or did you already find someone else?"

"It's neither of these, are you are a very fine girl, but I cannot continue, I think I would just be lying to you, and to myself"

"Ah. Then we will stop dating"

She was sad, definitely sad, so he hugged her, out of courtesy. Out of courtesy, the nagging feeling on the back of his head reminded him. You aren't attracted to her at all. Then he imagined he was hugging his tennis opponent, and a surge of electricity went through his body.

"Liliadent…" she whispered. "The person you though about, just now, wasn't me, right?"

He didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes.

"Don't feel so guilty, please. We can't choose whom to like; if we had been made so that the heart could choose, love wouldn't have been so special and we would not feel the need to keep looking for the right one…"

"You are very wise, for a 13-year-old" he told her.

"Not really, it's just something my mother told me" she paused. "Please, don't feel bad for telling me this. I have not yet grown to love you, even though I like you very much" she chuckled. "Whoever your heart chooses, I will be happy for you, and I will support it"

"Thank you, you took this very well" he said slowly, frowning.

"I am still a child", she admitted. "I've always wanted to date Prince Charming, because that would make me feel like a princess. And you, you are a prince, Liliadent."

His eyes widened at her sudden confession.

"Will you take me to the ball one last time?"

"It will be my pleasure, my princess", he said, bowing a bit, and kissing her hand with respect. She blushed furiously, let herself go as he led her to the dance club one last time.

She smiled for him and he smiled for her, all their worries gone, bodies melting into the music perfectly, hearts forgotten.

After that night, they had remained good friends, and she had soon found another prince. Liliadent however, never attempted to date a girl again, and accepted that he wasn't interested in…romance.

* * *

And now, everything that Liliadent had cautiously buried deep inside, Kirihara Akaya was bringing out at an incredible speed.

After the practice, in the locker room, Oni had spoken to them about the conditions of the competition, and then he had announced the names of court 5th representatives. Kirihara was proud to hear his name, as part of doubles 2, but was disappointed to hear that Crauza had been chosen to play as well. This didn't make him any better than Uzauza, it didn't give him any advantage. He would have to wait until after the game, and hope that he and Shiraishi would win and that Crauza…would lose.

Crauza saw the look of disappointment that crossed Kirihara's face when his name was read, and he couldn't believe it. He hid his own feelings well, even though deep down inside he was boiling again. First, he is ignored, and then, Kirihara doesn't even consider him worthy to be part of the court shuffle matches? It was unbelievable. He swore to confront Kirihara the next chance he finds him alone.

But Kirihara seemed to make a good job out of avoiding him. He kept his distance during the evening practice, had finished eating dinner by the time Liliadent had made it to the cafeteria, and his redhead roommate was nowhere to be seen, either.

After dinner, Liliadent kept pacing back and forth in his room, wondering if he should go to Kirihara's room and risk being teased by both guys, or stay and try something else the next day.

He decided against a rush action; after all, Kirihara could wait. He needed to concentrate on the match that would come.

* * *

In the mean time, the 6th court seemed livelier than ever. Without a high scholar as a team leader, they would organize most of their training, after performing the obligatory exercises.

Being the only team captain the 6th court, Yukimura had silently assumed the role, and the others hadn't complained much, because complainers would have to face Yukimura directly in a match. Sengoku and Chinen had complained, and well…it hadn't gone well for them.

Smart people like Fuji and Oshitari, although not completely agreeing with Yukimura's leadership, didn't disagree with him visibly. Neither of them wanting to be a leader, they concluded it was probably the best choice, and that they would try to comply. Ootori and Kikumaru, accepted to go with the flow, whereas Kamio decided to spend more time with Kikumaru and Sengoku, and away from Rikkai as much as he could.

Everyone was still wondering what Yukimura was still doing in court 6. His skills would easily send him to court 5, and maybe higher. And after a while, they realized – Yukimura loved the power. In a higher court he would be lead by Oni – so 6th court was more convenient to him.

Yukimura had decided to have a doubles match. He had teamed up with Yagyuu, and kindly asked Marui to team up with Fuji. Fuji's eyes opened for a second, trying to figure out what Yukimura was trying to do.

Yukimura's smile was dangerous, or so anyone in Rikkai knew. Marui and Yagyuu complied immediately, fearing the consequences. Fuji read the atmosphere and followed Marui suit.

Marui was slightly shaking, he usual easy-going demeanor completely gone, face worried. Yagyuu however hadn't changed at all, seeing he wouldn't be taking his captain's direct shots. Also, he assumed that game would become one-sided soon. He felt sorry for Marui.

Fuji spun the racked and obtained the first serve for them. Knowing his affinity to Kikumaru, he assumed he would be able to make a good doubles game with Marui as his partner, as well. It was actually very convenient – Marui, the volley specialist, attacking in front, while he shoots from the baseline and uses his counters. He knew he could counter the laser beam, but with Yukimura, it was a different story.

Fuji started off with a normal serve, that Yukimura returned easily. Marui bent down for a rising shot, and Yagyuu calmly returned it from the baseline with a laser beam. Fuji ran after it and returned it with a little more power, but still, without using any techniques. Yukimura returned it again, and then Marui used the tightrope walking. Yukimura ran after it, waiting for the ball to fall, and tried to hit it with the wooden border and create a large semicircle, but the ball was intercepted by Fuji, who finished it with a Dunk Smash. Yagyuu was so shocked to see Fuji use Momoshiro's technique, that he ran towards it too late and missed it.

"15-love" announced a cheerful Kikumaru.

Yukimura chuckled, and Marui shuddered.

The last thing he saw was Fuji positioning himself for serving the second time, then his world went blank. Yagyuu sighed, as the hopeless Marui tripped over the net and fell in their part of the court. Fuji ran towards him, worried, but Yukimura's amused voice stopped him.

"Fuji-kun, we should continue the match"

"As doubles? No, I do not believe so. First, I need to help Marui-kun"

"Marui-kun is not your business"

Yagyuu looked at the exchange between the two, a bit worried.

"Yukimura-_kun,_ I don't like such things"

"This isn't about what you like, it's about what you must do" Fuji's eyes opened.

"This is about Kirihara" Fuji understood. He closed his eyes and smiled again. "But you know, what you are doing now to poor Marui-kun isn't nice"

"Tennis is a battle, and the weak ones must go"

"Does that include Yagyuu-kun?"

Yukimura chuckled, as Yagyuu pushed his glasses up the nose.

"I will not have Yagyuu play with me, if you choose to give up on Marui and play a singles match"

"I see", Fuji understood.

Oshitari snorted from the sidelines. He didn't like to be left out of things, but by the looks of it, he would have to endure yet another cruel match before he would be able to find out what happened from Fuji.

Yagyuu calmly walked to the net, and helped Marui get up, holding his arm and guiding him to the bench.

Fuji smiled sadly, and then his eyes opened in full force, his will to avenge Marui stronger than ever.

Yukimura chuckled at Fuji's determination, and Yagyuu sighed to himself. Where was Niou-kun, to watch this and comment from the sidelines, dissipating the tension at least a bit?

This had become a game between Fuji's – go for it, and Yukimura's – tennis is the only thing that matters. Poor Marui and him were caught in the middle of it all, not to mention Kirihara's life would become a hell if – if – he would even manage to get another kiss or a date after the disastrous morning in the cafeteria.

Fuji served again, this time attacking more, while Yukimura was defending. Everyone watched with fascination, some making bets about how much would Seigaku's tensai last before Yukimura takes all his senses away.

Fuji, however, seemed to resist, and even though the match progressed favorably to Yukimura, he played well until the end.

"Winner, Yukimura Seiichi, 6 games to 4" Kikumaru announced, jumping from his seat. "Nyaaa, Fujiko-chan, you were great!"

Fuji smiled at Kikumaru's sincere praise, and then walked up to the net, to shake hands with Yukimura.

"It was a good match", Yukimura said. "Well done, Fuji-kun"

"Ah, but you were better, Yukimura-kun" Fuki said, smiling.

Yukimura chuckled and went towards the bench to check on the two boys. Marui seemed to have recovered, but looked very pale, and he was praising his captain for the well-deserved victory.

Fuji turned towards Kikumaru, who was now commenting phases from the game, talking animatedly. Fuji was grateful to Kikumaru, whose presence was like a breath of fresh air, because inside, his loss had upset him. He had fought hard for what he believe in, and that was one of the few times he had been actually serious in a match.

Unknowingly to him, Yukimura was upset as well, about dropping to games to Fuji, and worst of all – because his illusion ESP hadn't worked on the Seigaku tensai. He had always assumed Fuji resembled him. Therefore, Fuji, as the tensai that he is, must have found a way to protect himself from it, and what Fuji knows, the rest of Seigaku must know as well.

Such miscalculation could have cost him the game, and he decided not to challenge Fuji or again for a very long time.

Marui stood up and headed for the changing room and the showers. Yagyuu politely excused himself and followed Marui.

Yukimura smiled and looked around at the remaining players. They froze for a second, and then in two seconds, two doubles games were starting. Fuji and Yukimura smiled at each other, and then slowly end elegantly climbed up the referee chairs. Fuji chose to be referee in the match where Kikumaru was playing.

* * *

"I almost feel like throwing up" Marui whispered, when they made it to the locker room.

"Yukimura-buchou can be quite scary sometimes"

"Yagyuu, have you ever played against him?"

Yagyuu chose not to answer.

"I never thought he would do this to me"

"He was really mad today"

"But why? From what I can tell, he's not homophobic"

"No, he's not" Yagyuu agreed.

"How do you know that?" Marui was curious.

"Let's say Niou-kun managed to get some dirt on Yanagi once, and Yanagi agreed to trade a secret for a secret"

"Don't tell me…he's also…"

"I'm not saying anything. Besides, it doesn't matter. Yukimura would still act like this even if it was a girl Kirihara had a crush on"

"Why?"

"Kirihara is the only one left in Rikkai next year, right? They will definitely make him captain. And for him to succeed at the Nationals, there must be no distractions. I think this is what Yukimura wants"

"But that's…too cruel"

"Kirihara will have to convince Yukimura that he can manage both – if he actually has a shot left after the scene this morning"

"Yeah", Marui mumbled sadly, entering the shower cubicle. 'Except, Kirihara is mad at Yukimura for abandoning him, and he will soon learn to live on without Yukimura's opinions'

Somewhere on the 5th courts, Kirihara sneezed, wiped his nose slightly, and then went back to being cool.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**

* * *

**

_I want to see more games from the 6__th__ court,_ and _I've always wanted to see Yukimura facing the tightrope walking technique.^_^_

_I feel like writing new comments on the manga, because I'm getting disappointed. First of all, the bloody "Angel Mode". How the BEEP can you go to extremes like that__, in a matter of 3 minutes? Yes, I know poor Kirihara has very low self-esteem and he's sensitive about his hair, but to go from "unifying" the 2 split personalities into one that had a consciousness to actual peace/calm/feel the Force, Luke!, there's a leap that's too big! Dear Konomi-sensei, don't date a 13-year-old PoT fan and replace your brain with theirs! First off, it's illegal, and second – it's not productive. There, I said it. At least they won, I forgive you for that. Because – it means Tezuka can lose and the rest can win, muahaha!_

_Then came the oh-so-dramatic match between the 2 captains of Seigaku – and I'm happily rooting for Yamato. Yeah, show that good-for-nothing Tezuka what being a leader truly means! Sorry, I hate Tezuka sometimes. Like now. Because he is being worshiped like a God (pardon, like Yukimura and Tachibana) without actually doing anything besides assigning some laps and pulling off a Zone and a Zero-Shiki Drop shot. Yes, I know what he did in the first year, and bla bla, but now he's not doing much except this and going to Germany to take care of his shoulder while his team boils alive in the hell called Rikkai Dai. You didn't even go see them, you little bastard, you! Yukimura and Tachibana are actually bed-ridden, not to mention they are much closer to the team. Heck, even Atobe is better, and he's only worshipped by his fangirls! Back to the manga ~ hehe:P_

_So Tezuka won a game and then Yamato pulled a new move, that confused his "lovely" kouhai, and even me, the lovely reader. I had to read twice to figure out what he was saying.^^_

_DEAR KONOMI-sensei, if you make Tezuka figure out how to break it in the next chapter, I will personally track down and torture you and your new 13-year-old girlfriend, with the risk of feeling the wrath of millions of other fans. But still, do not insult our intelligence! Oh phew, glad that's out^^_

_~~~ after a few minutes, checking mangafox again ~~~  
_

_Oh, how lovely…a new chapter came out. Tezuka evened the score with the Phantom – at least he didn't break the illusion, but oh well…and he's sacrificing his arm – again. And then Yamato shows him what a stupid kid he is, to sacrifice a future career while he's still a middle student. Become a pillar = break your arm for the team? _

_Go, Yamato^^ For Yamato's defense, that suture in his arm looks at least like the bone had been fractured, which is less "dramatic" than Tezuka's arm, in my opinion. And again, we hear Atobe's love for Tezuka. "Don't break your arm again" = I must defeat you first, while you're still in one piece. _

_I hate this heroic-masochistic crap. Pillar, my pink&fluffy bottom. A pillar should be something that stands and stands forever, not something that can be sacrificed/replaced if a tough game comes around. Boo, Tezuka! _

_

* * *

__One last announcement:_

_You guys (and all Prince of Tennis fans generally) should read a blog called "Intensive Tennis". The authors comment on each episode/film/special, on all chapters of the new manga and even on the musicals! It's really funny, it's greatly written by adults and old fans, and their insight and acid comments will make your day just like they made mine, guaranteed!_

_

* * *

__Reviews are always welcome, but not essential to me continuing this. Just send me your comments if you feel like it (and if you have the time) Thank you!_


	5. Bear the cross and suffer

**Disclaimer**_: __**I don't own anything in Prince of Tennis, but Konomi-sensei does^^ I wish I owned…a lot of bishies, but mostly I wish I owned Niou… and Yagyuu. And maybe Marui. So that I could set them up in a threesome. ^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N**: **Time to answer some reviews, ne?:P**

**Firerose1300**: _I put some limiters between the author notes (+ used italics), but if it's still confusing, I'll try to limit them better next time. The first one, with answering the reviews, was necessary, because I was answering reviews, but the last one, was just me getting rid of my frustrations because I don't have any friends that have watched/read PoT, so only my readers would understand. I will try to make them smaller next chapter._

_Truthfully speaking, they were this long mostly because I took such a big break. I will not do so again, I'll post weekly until the end._

**Namantos:** _Your "halfway-there" fidelity prize awaits you here: _sendspace(dot)com/file/n324ez

_Thank you for reading and reviewing all my chapters so far, and I hope you stay with me until the very end!^_^_

**Serena90**_**:**__ I will do my best to try not to diss Tezuka anymore. He is noble and respectable, as you said, but in my opinion, he started to get some Mary Sue characteristics that I don't like. Venting my frustrations in the last chapter was enough for me. Hope you'll stick with this story until its end, and thank you for the alert you put on it^^_

**Mikageshi-chan****:** _Your halfway-there fidelity prize awaits here: _sendspace(dot)com/file/q9frqc

_Thank you for sticking with me, and yes, I know you just like to share your opinions and support me, but I thought I'd do something spontaneous, because as a fellow reader, I'm also a lazy bum and prefer to just place alerts on my favorite stories instead of writing reviews. I'm really grateful that I have reviewers:P_

_I love long reviews, yeah:P Just for the last chapter, where I had to answer 3 from you, I sort of panicked because my chapters aren't that long. Actually, many noticed:P _

_About that unhappy incident…I remember I was crying and begging him to let me go, because…"I have a math final" I was actually rambling, and I couldn't think of something else. I was thinking if I should cooperate or run/fight, and decided I would run if the worst comes to worst. I had watched quite a bit of Naruto, and I knew I was strong, even though those big puffy clothes (it was winter) and the heavy backpack didn't insure me the best conditions. In the end, I ran, because he started kissing me forcefully, and then, I saw a dog with a guy (probably walking him), but for the me who is usually afraid of dogs, I saw the animal as my salvation. I got myself a nice cut on the neck (a shallow one, because it seems I had taken him by surprise), but I got out^^._

_Um…about the shuffle matched, I will follow the manga__ and it seems Crauza lost. :(  
_

_I'll try to rant less, and stop dissing Tezuka. Actually, I don't really have any more comments on the manga since I have no more manga out:P_

_Only two chapters a month, both coming in the same day, is a bit of a crime, for an avid fan :(  
_

_**And now, people, let's go on with the story^^**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 5****: Bear the cross and suffer**

**

* * *

**

Another day came, calm and cold, the sun shyly glowing a few rays through the proud, tall forest, highlighting the upper branches in gold. It was the day of the shuffling matches, as all of Camp U17 knew.

Breakfast in the cafeteria was more silent than ever for the middle scholars, as even the 6th court members could feel the slight tension and nervousness as their teammates in the game. After that eventful day, Yukimura seemed to have considerably calmed down. There was nothing creepy about his smile that morning, when Yagyuu sat across him and started drinking elegantly from his cup.

* * *

Another day had passed, with Kirihara Akaya training assiduously and avoiding any contact with Liliadent Crauza, and Crauza respectively doing the same. Shiraishi was always around Akaya, guiding him and making strategies for their doubles two game that would come.

Crauza continuously hit his Hopping Ball against Shitenhouji's powerhouse Ichida, under Oni's approval look. Ishida would be the best training partner for the blond. As it was, Gin had not been blown off even once, hitting back Hadokyuus, and Crauza tried even harder, tried more ways to hit it.

Yukimura and the others would sometimes stop to watch court 5, and they would beam with pride at their respective team mates, waiting for their own court shuffle match request to be approved.

Kikumaru, in his enthusiasm, had tried to compose a cheer on the spot, but an icy glare from Oni silenced him after the first verse. Chuckling, Yukimura patted his back and advised him to keep it for the actual game. His eyes followed Kirihara Akaya, giving him an approving smile. Kirihara grinned and attacked the other doubles pair with renewed strength.

* * *

The line of seven middle scholars now faced their future opponents across the net. All the high scholars were taller, more muscular and more experienced, but they knew they would be able to win.

Atobe, the general, looked arrogantly up at the always-smiling Irie Kanata, as Oni watched the all from the trainer bench. This caught the attention of the high scholars.

"You think they'll really be fine if you don't play, Oni? How relaxed of you! Unless…" Irie chuckled.

"Ahn, you opponent is me!" Atobe rudely cut in. "You'd better not look away"

"Oh, so sorry" Irie continued, not looking very sorry, but amused, instead. "But even if you say that, you have no idea of the strength of us, the 3rd court players"

"I'll see for myself" Atobe declared.

"I see…" Irie chuckled. "It's good that you have faith on your friends"

"They are not ore-sama's friends" Atobe said, indignated. "They are rivals"

"Even better" Irie concluded. "Oni trusts them, so I will watch them very closely"

Irie walked slowly back to the rest of his team, to discuss some final minute details.

Liliadent Crauza walked on the court, ready for his Singles 3 match against a Nakagauchi Sotomichi (_A/N his name is so funny_).

Completely focused and determined to win an prove his worth, he strode over to the net, with his back straight and blond hair swaying in the wind with each step. His hand was strongly gripping his tennis racket, eyes focused ahead, not even sparing Kirihara a look.

Waking up, Jiroh stretched and eyes the tall figure with interest.

"Who's that guy?" he asked, curiously. They had been playing on the same court for three days already, but having always followed Atobe and Tezuka, he hadn't had the chance to introduce himself.

Kirihara shifted uncomfortably.

"An annoying bastard!" Kirihara announced, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"During the semifinals, he crucified me. Stupid Iceman, I'm not gonna fucking forgive him!"

"Kirihara-kun, set aside your feelings for now. He's your team mate right now – and I think you got his name wrong", Kite reprimanded him.

"He's a transfer student of the prestigious Nagoya Seitoku and was even named as one of the junior representatives of Japan." Tachibana informed Jiroh.

"How fitting that he has the resolution for fighting in battle" Tezuka said with a fierce look, and only Atobe knew how to interpret silent Tezuka's sudden outburst. It seemed that the captain hadn't fully forgiven Kaidoh for nearly embarrassing himself in the elimination match.

Chitose threw Tezuka a disapproving look.

"I still can't believe he's still a 1st year though" he said, smiling amused.

"We also have a first year with unbelievable power in our school" Ishida Gin said with pride, thinking of their hyperactive junior and wondering what he was up to now.

* * *

Jumping over a log with sling on his right hand and two chestnuts on his left, Tooyama Kintaro sneezed and stopped to wipe his nose. Echizen looked at him questioningly, and then pointed at a high rock.

"Let's go there. We'll probably find more high scholars to eliminate"

Tooyama replied with a grin.

"Yeah, let's go! Hey, is that Sanada's voice?"

"And that annoying guy's voice too. Whoever takes him out wins!"

"Then I'll win, Koshimae!"

"In your dreams!" Echizen declared, sprinting to the rock, as a few eagles eyed the balloons tied to their waists with interest.

* * *

"Now then, get us a victory from the start! You better come back a winner, Crauza!" Oni shouted from the bench.

"Yes…" Crauza automatically answered.

"Hey Juujirou" Nakagauchi said, sliding on the court. "You avoid taking us on yourself and send some blond kid instead. Now how am I gonna be able to pay you back like that?"

Irie laughed from the sidelines.

"Sotomichi-oniisan is angry like always" Yamato said raising his index finger cutely.

"Well, he does want payback" Irie answered.

"Hey Sotomichi! Looks like you'll have to say the same thing to him once the match is over!" Oni shouted.

"You have high hopes for that blonde kid." Sotomichi said quietly. "Looks like I'll need to smash your hopes"

Kirihara inwardly shuddered, at the lack of emotion in Sotomichi's voice. He was starting to get worried about Crauza. The tennis robot was finally loose.

Sotomichi easily won the service, and he started to play against Crauza, showing his power and pinpoint accuracy. Forced to go into defense, Crauza was running from one side of the court to another, cursing his lack of stamina and sweating.

Chitose sighed.

"He's like some kinda machine that only hits to the corners and he's already hit like 300 shots all so close together…he really IS a robot"

With his back towards the net Nakagauchi bent and looked at the collapsed, worn-out Crauza from between his legs. (_AN That was very weird, he has all these robot-like poses_)

"You guys still haven't run enough, so you'll be worn out quickly" he said, with an even voice, as the referee announced the score.

"Game, Nakagauchi, 3-0!"

"Their difference in strength is already clear…in speed and technique too" Tezuka mused quietly.

Kirihara couldn't take it anymore.

"Wha-what's going on here? Why are you playing so clumsily? Aren't we here to become junior representatives for Japan?" he shouted at an irritated Crauza.

"Quiet down, Kirihara Akaya" Atobe reprimanded, using his famous Insight pose. "That guy…what is he aiming for…"

"Eh…?" Kirihara's eyes widened at the sight of a cord ball.  
Crauza was up in the air, determination written all over his face.

"This ball is…"

Nakagauchi avoided the ball, and looked behind him at the broken fence.

"How surprising –to think he had such power left in him" he mused.

Kirihara clenched his fist in frustration.

"He completely dodged it" he muttered between his teeth.

"You're wearing out your legs too much, blond kid!" Sotomichi shouted at Crauza, over the net. Crauza didn't answer, preferring to focus on his game instead.

"No matter how many times you do it, your hopping ball will go out" the high scholar warned him.

Crauza hit the ball again, his ball going out, as Nakagauchi had predicted.

"Do you understand Japanese at all? Though, I must praise you on the merit that your power hasn't decreased at all"

"Hah…" Crauza panted, tired. "Your grave post has been completed" he said slowly, in English.

"Hmm?" the high scolar wondered.

"What did he say?" Kirihara asked in the back, hoping to get an answer from someone like Tezuka or Atobe. Instead, he was met with Yagyuu, who pushed his glassed up the nose as he spoke.

"He has finished making…"

"What?" Kirihara shouted.

"His opponent's grave post"

Everyone looked in awe at the perfectly accurate hits on the fence that made a cross.

'Ridiculous, he's still using the hopping ball' Nakagauchi thought. 'As long as I dodge it, it will go out'

Suddenly, he found himself flying.

'I can't dodge it'

"Bear the cross and suffer…" Crauza told him with an arrogant tone, still in English.

Nakagauchi flew 3 meters in the air and landed on the "grave post" that Crauza had prepared for him.

With one last look to his robot adversary, he turned his back, smirking. Kirihara's eyes were wide in amazement.

"There it is – Haritsuku Gomen (means dismissal by crucification). You actually did it, you annoying guy!" he shouted directly at Crauza.

Crauza shot him an angry look.

"Kill you…" he warned, inwardly enjoying the adorably confused look on Kirihara's face when confronted with English.

But then, Nakagauchi suddenly disentangled himself from the fence and landed on his feet with a loud thud.

"Aw man…that stings…now then, how should I pay you back for that?"

Crauza looked at him on shock, Kirihara as well.

"Blonde boy", Nakagauchi said, wiping some blood from his face "There is no such thing as a come from behind home run in tennis!"

Crauza understood that Nakagauchi was very angry. Indeed, his voice didn't sound even and robotic anymore, but strong and emotion-filled. He gripped the racket handle tighter.

Nakagauchi kept playing the same style, even though his voice was now arrogant and mocking.

"You sure look exhausted! People like you who rely so heavily on one hit sure kill techniques have zero stamina!"

Crauza was reduced to running from a side to another, his tiredness obvious to anyone.

"That's right! Run! Run! Keep running for me!"

Another cord ball, Crauza jumped in the air again and spoke.

"Southern Cross!"

Nakagauchi was taken by surprise by the new technique, and didn't dodge in time. Once again, he landed on the fence, in the same place.

"What a great shot" Irie noted. "If it was a normal opponent, he would have been KO'ed by now. However, he's up against an opponent that's terrible for him"

The high school player disentangled himself from the fence again, looking even more displeased.

"What a beautiful stubbornness!" Nakagauchi approved. "Don't you have anything to say, blonde boy?"

He couldn't help but admire the 13-year-old in front of him.

'Liliadent Crauza, even though you've been exhausted for some time now, you've really shown your guts by continuing like this'

"Another cord ball?" Kirihara shouted, amazed. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Uzauza, it's a drop volley!"

"Southern Cross!" Crauza shouted.

As he flew over the fence, Nakagauchi noted Crauza's power had increased. Climbing back with determination, he failed to note the concerned looks from his team mates, and the amazement of the middle scholars.

"Hey…this guy is immortal…" Akaya whispered.

"No" Atobe said, sure of himself. "This time, he's taken quite a bit of damage"

Kirihara grinned and shouted, cheered by the good news.

"Go for it, Uzauza!"

Liladent Crauza saw his smiling face and his eyes widened slightly, before the ground started spinning and he fell.

'Kirihara…so annoying' he though before losing consciousness.

The referee loudly announced that Liliadent Crauza would forfeit the match due to losing consciousness.

* * *

Kirihara felt himself wanting to run to the fallen Crauza and take him in the arms, shake him to wake up, to finish the game and win, because it wasn't fair, it just was so wrong…and then a hand belonging to Yagyuu stopped him, and Kirihara couldn't do anything except look at the smile inched on the handsome face of the exhausted Crauza and frown in frustration.

A loud growl escaped from his throat when he saw the tennis robot bend down and lift Crauza from the ground on one of his shoulders.

The blond hair cascaded down, messy and sweaty, and his arms and hands would unconsciously brush against Nakagauchi's thighs at each step. Kirihara was boiling inside, though he couldn't quite understand why.

In this position, Kirihara noted some aspects of Crauza's body that he normally wouldn't have noticed, and he swallowed hard, hand gripping the bar in front of him. Yagyuu squeezed his shoulder in warning again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Nakagauchi set the unconscious Crauza on one of the empty benches, walking up to Oni quickly after.

"This guy is gonna be strong" he congratulated Oni.

"Of course!" Oni answered with pride. "Sotomichi…it's rare for you to use the cord ball"

"Sure is!"

Kirihara walked slowly up to that bench, Shiraishi following close behind.

He looked at Liliadent, who just slept there, completely defenseless and wondered if the blond would wake up from a light touch, and how would his face feel like.

More than ever, Liliadent's face was so angelic, so undeniably beautiful.

Kirihara's insides ached with desire. He was reaching out, unconsciously, when Shiraishi's voice woke him from his daydream.

"Third court sure is scary"

"Who cares…" Kirihara said, turning with an arrogant smirk. "I'll get some payback for him!"

* * *

**Author Note**:

_I'm really sorry for this chapter, it seems I had to just go ahead and tell you what happened in the manga. I tried to write some things from myself too, but I decided to describe Crauza's match because it was this very match that convinced me to write this pairing. I hope Kirihara's thoughts at the end were worth you reading the same thing twice. I'll try to keep Kirihara's match short, less descriptive, and type more KiriharaxCrauza next time. And I don't care where the manga goes, I'll have my own ideas of how Crauza woke up ^_^_

_Mikageshi-chan, only now it occurred to me, but I think you're getting a new Kurama in the form of Irie Kanata – leader of the 3__rd__ court. This character didn't appear too much, so I can't run him through a "serious check-up", but he's really someone to look forward to, especially with his maturity. I can't wait for his game with Atobe (and for the first time, I don't know who to cheer for!)_

_I'm starting to fall in l__ove with Disney movies again, after watching Mulan, Mulan 2 and Sleeping Beauty on youtube. I'm going for Beauty and the Beast next (or, as I say, the beauty with brain)^_^_

_I've also started to work seriously on my AMV, and I'm hoping to finish it until the 4__th__ of October (deadline for Romania's AMV competition submission is the 10__th__)._

_Thank you for reading this, and leave a review if you have the time^^ as I said, reviews are very much welcome, but not essential for me finishing this. I made a commitment with myself, now that I finally started writing again, to carry all my new fan fics to the end:D_


	6. The sleeping beauty

_**Disclaimer**__: __**I don't own anything in Prince of Tennis, but Konomi-sensei does^^ I wish I owned…a lot of bishies, but mostly I wish I owned Niou… and Yagyuu. And maybe Marui. So that I could set them up in a threesome. ^_^ Like in my AMV:D**_

_**Author Note**__: No reviews this time. This author is a bit shocked. Did I offend anyone in the last chapter? Or did you think that telling what happened in the manga was cheap from my part? Either way…I'd like to know, so that I won't offend you again._

_Also, if you have the time, please read the author note at the end of the chapter too._

_I want to apologize for this long hiatus. There was an anime/manga convetion in Romania and I had to prepare for the AMV and cosplay competitions, as well as some school exams. Have fun reading!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6****: The sleeping beauty**

**

* * *

**

Shiraishi soon discovered how easy it was to get Kirihara's Demon Mode sealed. After spending some time with the boy, observing his habits and interactions with fellow Rikkai Dai members, he decided that although talented, he wasn't appreciated at his true value, and comments regarding his image disturbed him more than they would disturb any other tennis player in his court. Marui, especially, had a good way to get underneath Kirihara's skin.

After losing in the first half, watching Kirihara get angry at their opponents' slightest comments, Shiraishi decided to try out a new trick: compliment the boy's hairstyle. Although not all of his lines were 100% sincere, he hoped a little exaggeration would get him a good result. As by magic, Kirihara's attitude changed so much that even in Demon Mode, his mentality would no longer waver. Happy and carefree, "the fluttering" Kirihara's smashes took point after point, until they won.

Shiraishi silently congratulated himself for the results of his play. Yanagi could now get some peace, and no exorcism had been required! The sand-haired boy had been very worried, as the symptoms that Yanagi mentioned before he left fit the tableau of demonic possession. Truthfully, it would have to be a weak, patient and smart demon as opposed to a strong impatient one, but still…it was a possibility.

Shiraishi was immediately surrounded by the rest of the Shitenhoji members and Fuji Syuusuke, who wanted more details about the gold gauntlet, and he allowed himself to let Kirihara out of his sight for a while.

Meanwhile, said cool guy was having an internal debate over what he should do.

Crauza was still lying on the bench, passed out, when the referee announced the result, and Kirihara's plan to look cool in front of Uzauza had been a failure. Now, he even felt sorry for wanting Crauza to fail.

Looking at the billboard, he saw that the next match would be between Tezuka and Yamato Yuudai. Not interesting at all, he mused. So perhaps I could use a nice excuse to get myself and Uzauza out of here.

Kirihara approached Oni with a preoccupied look and told him that Crauza had not yet waken up, and therefore he was going to take the boy to the infirmary to get him treated for dehydration. Absentminded and watching the exchange of words in the 3rd court, Oni nodded without giving Kirihara a second look. Triumphant, Kirihara allowed a satisfied smirk to set itself on his face and marched towards the bench.

Carefully, he gathered the pale blonde in his arms and lifted him. The first thing he noticed was how light the blonde seemed to be, despite their height difference. It was amazing, and Kirihara took a few moments to absorb his handsome featured.

Never again will Crauza let himself be so vulnerable around Kirihara like when he's asleep; he knew it and he was going to make the most out of it.

Kirihara then marched toward the main building, under Yukimura and Marui's curious looks. Yukimura chuckled to himself and averted his look towards the game that had just begun, while Marui's kind smile accompanied Kirihara until the boy disappeared from his sight. Marui then turned to look at Yukimura, and was pleased to see that his smile seemed sincere, no hint of aggression behind it. Kirihara's victory and new-found form had assured the captain that a little infatuation would not ruin Rikkai's chances at the title the following year.

He had Shiraishi to thank for that.

Yagyuu's scrutinizing look also found nothing wrong, and he sighed in relief. Of course, as a gentleman, he made sure no one would see nor hear him sigh.

Dreamy eyes hidden behind reflexive lenses, Yagyuu's thoughts sought Niou, the match in front of him becoming a blurry motion.

* * *

Kirihara knocked on the door of the infirmary and waited.

A female voice called him in and he turned the door knob with difficulty.

A short, kind-looking nurse stood up and helped Kirihara with his burden.

"What happened here? Honestly. They take tennis way too seriously" he frowned in disapproval. "Are you – "

"Middle scholars, yes" Kirihara said, anticipating her question.

"The coaches…are they trying to destroy the future of Japan's tennis now?"

Kirihara smiled at the thought that Crauza was a foreigner, after all.

After they set him on the bed, the nurse took his pulse, checked his breathing and listened to his lungs.

"Um…what is your name?" she turned to ask the boy.

"Kirihara Akaya. Is something wrong?"

"He is a bit dehydrated. Kirihara-kun, I'm going to need a change of clothes for your friend. Could you be kind and bring me some?"

"Sure, ma'am!"

Kirihara dashed out the door and ran as fast as his legs held him, took the key from the reception and went up to Crauza's room. It was very neat (unlike his own), but he shook his head and proceeded toward the wardrobe. He quickly pulled out some clothes, went out and locked the door behind him.

After that, he dashed to the infirmary once again, entered the room and placed the clothes on a chair. Looking around, he was surprised to see that neither the nurse nor Crauza weren't in that room anymore.

Frowning, he looked around and noticed a second door that was closed. He opened the door to see the nurse helping a naked Crauza in a bathtub. Kirihara blushed violently and turned around. Startled by the noise, the nurse looked up to see him.

"You're back already? Wow, that was fast. Did you teleport or something?"

"Um…what's going on?"

"He sweat a lot, and before I give him the treatment I thought of washing him a little. That's why I sent you for extra clothes. It's a minor case of dehydration, so it doesn't require immediate treatment. He can wait 5 more minutes."

"Oh, I see"

"Since you're already here…he'd probably be uncomfortable with me, why don't you do it? Just give him a light sponge bath, to remove the sweat, okay?"

"O-okay" Kirihara agreed.

The nurse eyed him curiously.

"Are you feeling hot or something, Kirihara-kun? Your face is all red. Maybe I should check your body temperature"

"Um, I'm fine, thank you"

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside. Don't take too long or he might catch a cold"

Kirihara waited for the nurse to leave and took the sponge. He looked at Crauza, naked in all his glory, beautiful and defenseless. He almost couldn't breathe, much less touch. He was happy there was a sponge between his hand and Crauza's skin.

'If I actually touched him…I wouldn't be able to stop myself'

Looking more on the walls than at the boy, he washed Uzauza as well as he could, then lifted him and started to towel him dry. The nurse came in to help and both took the boy on the bed and dressed him with the warm, clean clothes.

"Honestly!" the nurse exclaimed. Where did they put the bloody branules? And the Ringers! (*) They took everything away! God, that bloody 2nd court!"

Kirihara looked at her a bit frightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling, Kirihara-kun. It's just that these guys are constantly getting on my nerves. The second court players have the nasty habit of challenging Tokugawa, because he doesn't mind playing outside the shuffles, and they always land themselves in the hospital. That guy just doesn't know how to hold back!"

She grabbed the dirty clothes as she made her way to the door.

"So the other infirmary room is always crowded and when they run out of supplies, they take mine from here"

"Wait!" Kirihara called after her. "I can take those to the washing room"

"Ah, don't worry, Kirihara-kun. I'm on my way to get medical supplies as well; I don't mind dropping these off myself. I need you to stay here until I return, anyway. If someone else comes, just tell them I'll be right back"

"Okay"

The nurse left, shutting the door behind her.

Kirihara turned to look at the peacefully sleeping Crauza, and his hand reached for the boy's face once again. Tracing a fine line along his cheeks, jaw and lips, he sighed to himself.

Crauza then made a sudden movement, and Kirihara quickly withdrew his hand.

Soon after, Crauza settled down and continued to sleep.

"You have no idea…how much I want to kiss you right now" Kirihara whispered. "But it's not right if you don't kiss back"

Kirihara dragged his chair to a more comfortable position.

"I won my game, you know. I was hard, but Shiraishi and I, we pulled it off, and with style! I wish you could have seen me. It was like victory never felt so good before. This third court, they aren't so scary after all. Sure, that Nakagauchi guy you played against, he was a tough bastard. If only your stamina had lasted a bit longer…it would be him lying here, not you. Ne, Uzauza, what are you dreaming about?"

Kirihara's voice was deep and quiet as he spoke to the dreaming Crauza, like never before. It was loving and caring.

"Wake up soon, ne?" Kirihara whispered at his ear.

"As much as I want to stay with you, I know what awaits me if I don't get back soon. Besides, I want to watch Irie's game with Atobe. Yukimura-buchou said it should be interesting enough, if only for the sparkles. I wonder what he meant by that"

Kirihara stood up slowly and walked to the window.

"It seems Tezuka-san is still playing. Oh…that's a nice technique. Never thought Tezuka would fall for it. This Yamato guy seems pretty average, technically speaking. How did he manage to climb up to the third court? Probably with court shuffles"

Crauza stirred in his sleep and mumbled something.

Curious, Kirihara approached the bed to hear it.

Eyes widened, Kirihara froze in place, then jumped away from the bed when he heard the door knob turn. The nurse was back with supplies in her arms.

"No one came when I was gone?"

"Nope. It was quiet"

"Everyone's watching the shuffling games, I suppose. How did it go for you guys?"

"He lost his singles against Nakagauchi Sotomichi. And I won my doubles game against, uh, I forgot their names" he said scratching the back of his head.

The nurse laughed.

"That's great! It seems every high scholar is out to watch the team shuffle games, they're all wondering about Oni's decision and how far you guys can go. Nakagauchi" she frowned. "He sent some poor kids in here lots of times. That guy is a beast!"

"Really?"

"Honestly"

In the mean time, she was preparing the branule and the IV package, attaching the Ringer on the stall and injecting the serum in Crauza's arms.

"I found his medical file quite easily" she said. "Apparently, he's the only guy with pale skin, blue eyes and light blonde hair. A foreigner, huh? Liliadent Crauza. German, maybe?"

"Probably"

"Did he move to Japan for good or is he staying here only temporarily?"

Kirihara froze. He hadn't even thought about this yet. Crauza, perhaps wasn't going to stay in Japan for long. Where would this leave Kirihara then? Would a relationship between them really be possible and if so, would it survive the distance?

The nurse made an annoyed noise again, while checking her mobile phone.

She turned a pleading look towards Kirihara.

"I'm really sorry to ask this much of you, Kirihara-kun, but can you stay here a little bit more? I swear, it's the last time!"

"Second court again?"

"No, seventh this time. It seems they challenged Yukimura-kun to a game, and seven players are experiencing sensorial malfunctions. Honestly…"

The nurse left again, and Kirihara wasted no more seconds.

He approached the sleeping Crauza and kissed him lightly, resting his forehead on Uzauza's forehead, whispering sweet nothings.

His arms trembled, those whispered words forever etched in his memory.

"I want you too, annoying kid, so kiss me already"

* * *

And when Crauza opened his eyes, a few minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of a crying Kirihara on the chair next to his bed.

"What are you doing here, you annoying kid?"

"Eh?" Akaya sniffled.

"I said – "

"I heard you the first time. You don't remember?" he mumbled, wiping his tears, ashamed that he had been caught.

"Remember what? I collapsed during the game and everything went blank"

"And after that…"

"Is there more? Hey…it stings. What the hell is this?" he shouted, eying the perfusion with hatred.

"You're dehydrated so let that serum do its job" Kirihara answered with a now calm, even voice.

"You still didn't tell me why you're here"

"I brought you here, okay?"

"No, not okay. What happened to your game?"

"I won. We won. Happy now?"

"Well, congrats"

"You weren't so bad either. It was your stamina…otherwise, you would have won" Kirihara mumbled.

"Thanks" Crauza answered, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. "Hey, what's this? My clothes have been changed. Who did it?"

"The nurse…and me".

Crauza was fuming.

"You pervert!"

"Heh" Kirihara smirked. He dodged a bandage that Crauza threw at him and pinned the blonde to the bed.

"You know, you're quite a sleep talker"

"What?"

"And you say the most interesting things"

"Like what?"

"Hmm"

Kirihara slowly bent to Crauza's face, meeting no resistance from him, lips searching lips, until they were an inch apart, and the door knob was turned again.

He jumped away just in time to see the nurse bringing in with her seven other boys.

"Ah, you woke up, Crauza-kun! How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but fine otherwise"

"Good! Just stay in bed a bit more, okay? And Kirihara-kun, you may leave now. Thanks for your assistance!"

"You're welcome. Bye, Uzauza!" he went out the door with a smirk and a wink.

Crauza dived under the covers, blushing and aroused while the poor nurse was left to deal with seven bitching tennis players.

* * *

(*) I don't know what these things are called in English, but they are the technique means that allow a perfusion's content to enter the patient's veins. Ringer is the perfusion's name in Romania at least. A Ringer has NaCl, KCl, CaCl2 and water – therefore the necessary electrolytes. Now, I'm not really sure if dehydration due to playing tennis too much would require a Ringer, but since he was unconscious, I'll just say it did.

* * *

_**Author Note**__: I can see the end of this fanfic. I bet you can too. But before that, I have something to show you guys: That AMV I was talking about is done, and I got place 14__th__ for it. It was a good place considering that I couldn't fix the sync mistakes because my .veg file got corrupted:P_

_Here it is: __youtube(dot)com/watch?v=r3CTtTEez7Y_

_Either place a dot or search on youtube, on the channel SugarHighDD. It's called "[NG] Let's play! ~ NijiKon 2010, 14th place". I also have some other MEP parts (12 to 34 seconds) with Prince of Tennis shonen ai, if you're interested. Thank you for watching ^_^_

_The cosplay skits however weren't as good, because I kinda screwed up. :P oh well, that's life!_

_Here it is, the group skit: _youtube(dot)com/watch?v=omiutpaO3Wk

_I was Yukimura Seiichi ^_^ fail, right?_


	7. Answers

**Disclaimer**_: __**I don't own anything in Prince of Tennis, but Konomi-sensei does^^ I wish I owned…a lot of bishies, but mostly I wish I owned Rikkai. Um…no need to explain, right? I think Sandileina gave everyone plenty of reasons:D Check out her Rikkai drables!**_

**A****/N**: I want to apologize for yet another long break, this time longer than a month that I took despite promising not to do so again and deliver 1 chapter a week.

It proved to be impossible to me, as I hit the bottom; sadly my muse left me, so now I have to improvise. I doesn't seem fair to just leave this fanfic hanging "until my muse returns", so I'm going to try my best and finish it.

I want to thank my reviewers (who were great :D) and those who placed alerts on this story, your interest keeps me going. ^_^

**WARNING: Spoiler alert for the manga.**

And now, question of the day: who's seme and who's uke? Usually, the tall one is seme, but for some reason I can't see Crauza topping Kirihara. Well, let's see how it goes…

_**Mikageshi-chan**__, thank you for yet another wonderful review (actually, for all 2-3 of them). Hm…I never though of the religious aspect of PoT, because I was too busy being stupefied by all the violence. Now that I consider it, you're right – although, in the match of Fuji versus Kirihara, I never considered Fuji angelic; actually, it's either that I didn't like Fuji very much back then or I was already influenced by all the fanfiction around me; I saw Fiji as an opportunist who would unleash his true self while making it look like he was avenging someone. There's also Yukimura, the so-called child of God, who after suffering from Guillain-Barre, returns from the dead to lose to Ryoma, the cocky brat. I, as a Christian, felt insulted to by bone when they called Yukimura that, and he started playing that awful tennis. __ I read Pair Puri translations o livejournal lately, and it seems even that poor Inoue got yips when he tried to interview Yukimura and started to argue with him about tennis. Imagine that *shock*. (I put the link in the last Author Note)  
_

_About Gouka Kenran: I listened to it already and it's one of my favorite PoT songs!:D I just love it:D first time I heard it on a slide show with cute pics, and I looked it up:D_

_That nurse is...me. Just couldn't help but to self-insert (it's been a while since I've done that__). I'll try not to… walk on them anymore. Maybe just tape the action, like the nice yaoi fangirl that I am;))I admit, I wrote the last chapter as a tease. I'm such an awful personXD_

_As for Kirihara's serum, I figured that he spent enough time with Yukimura in the hospital, with Yanagi and Yagyuu documenting themselves, to know that what they're giving the captain in perfusion isn't water. The next best word to use is serum, I guess._

_Oh, I must say I love your naughty comments like: "No, lady. His legs were just THAT excited to run back to Crauza. And that thing between his legs? Even more. *shameless depraved grin*".I expect no less from a fellow yaoi fan:D_

_Thanks for your kind comments on the skit._

_As for the AMV, I gave the youtube link because I didn't think anyone reading this would be blocked. But then again, Sony is so bitchy, why limit themselves to Romania and Germany?_

_Download link: sendspace(dot)com/file/n7wr9z_

_As I said, the timing is a bit off, but I couldn't fix it because my .veg file got corrupted._

_**The Devil Inside**__ thanks for your review! Yes, I am mean. I wanted to write a tease chapter because I can't…well, actually didn't want to write smut, so there's pretty much nothing left for me after they "kiss and make up". I hope this chapter won't fail your expectations :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: ****Answers**

_**- Liliadent Crauza POV -**_

_**

* * *

**_

I, Liliadent Crauza, almost 14 years old, find myself walking out of the nurse's office thinking about that annoying kid, whose sadistic grin sends an unsettling feeling to my stomach.

I talk in my sleep? I guess I do, I mean many people do; it's not so out-of-the-ordinary.

I wish he would have told me more, I wish that nurse hadn't walked in on us back then, I could have gotten some answers out of him at least. Now, I don't know what to do. He suddenly has something on me, no doubt something embarrassing that he can use at any time to destroy my easy, calm life for good. I wish I know what it was, at least I could quickly deal with the damage. I refuse to be blackmailed, no matter what.

I wonder, what is worse? Being seen in that pathetic state, stripped naked, provoking who knows how many perverted fantasies, or giving him that weapon? Did he do anything to me?

I need to know. Asking that nurse without revealing too much of the situation is impossible. Not to mention, he probably never tried anything in her presence, so she won't be of help.

So what's the next best source besides Kirihara himself?

"Ah, Crauza-kun!"

I turned my head to see Yagyuu Hiroshi walking towards me. I returned his salute and searched his eyes in hope to find some clue, anything. However, Yagyuu looked as gentlemanly and polite as ever, no thoughts reflecting on his face. Whether he knew about it or not, I couldn't tell.

"Is it time for Classical Japanese classes?" I asked him.

"Only if you're feeling up to it, Crauza-kun. Kirihara said you were being treated in the nurse's office, so we assumed it was more than just fatigue"

"I am fine, just a bit dehydrated. What happened?"

"Kirihara-Shiraishi pair won. Tezuka won. Tachibana-Chitose pair lost, because the adversaries had syncro. And Atobe, he won. He also developed new moves, and strengthened himself a lot during this camp. Irie-kun however, was a tough adversary to the end. His play style is something else"

"So we're all in court 3 now?" I could feel the excitement like electricity sweeping me off my feet.

"Yes, you are. And there is a small party right now. You were part of the shuffle matches too, you should go and enjoy yourself. Classical Japanese can wait for another day, ne?"

"I understand. Thank you for filling me in, Yagyuu-san"

"You're welcome. By the way, did you happen to see Yukimura-bucho on your way here?

"No, I haven't seen him"

"I see. I'll keep looking, then"

With a court nod, Yagyuu walked past me. A party? And Kirihara would be there, with the rest of our court and maybe the 6th court as well. Would he attempt something in public? My instinct tells me he won't waste his precious weapon just yet, and not with so many witnesses, so I walk into the party with confidence, searching for no one in particular. In times like these, I really wish Sakata or Oishi were still here. Oishi was always nice and helped me a lot, and Sakata, although annoying, is someone I know. Right now, with Yagyuu gone, I don't know who to talk to.

Tachibana-san and Chitose-san, my usual opponents on court, are talking animatedly in a corner. They took their defeat very well, but isn't it a bit too soon to discuss new tactics?

Shiraishi-san seems to be talking to Yukimura-san in the other corner. Hold on, wasn't Yagyuu-san looking for him? I should let him know.

As I walk to them, I feel a hand stopping me. Turning around, I see the redhead that teased us that morning. I think he's Kirihara's roommate as well.

"I need to talk to you" he says. "Come with me, will you?"

* * *

I am curious enough to follow him, and he leads me…to their room. Well, I'm not so surprised. He probably wants a show, and Kirihara-the-annoying-bastard is most likely already there.

I'm sorry, but I'm not so easily provoked.

He opens the door with the key and locks it behind him.

As if I can't jump from the first floor, if the situation calls for it. How naïve of you.

* * *

Marui turns to me with a serious face, but I avoid it for now, looking for signs of Kirihara ambushing me.

"He's not here" Marui announces.

"Who?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"Aka-chan"

"Aka-chan?" I laugh, certainly didn't expect such a nickname for their 2nd year player.

"Kirihara Akaya" he says, smiling and sitting on the bed. I sit on the chair in front of a desk and wait.

"I wanted to talk to you alone", Marui starts. "I want to apologize for the scene in the cafeteria. I'm afraid I did something terrible"

I turn my head to him, this time looking him in the eyes. He is sad, truly regretting it.

"I only wanted to tease him because he kept secrets from me, I didn't want to hurt him like that"

"He was embarrassed, right?"

"More than that" Marui admitted, lowering his head in shame. "I had no idea how much it meant to him"

"How much…it meant?" I asked, playing with a pencil from the desk.

"Akaya would kill me if I told you, but you mean more to him than he lets on, and this is certainly more than a crush"

"Well, he has a nice way of showing his feelings" I mutter, embarrassed at the thought of what happened in the nurse's office.

"By the way, are you gay?" he asked suddenly and I dropped the pencil on the floor and cursed at my stupidity.

"You are, aren't you?" his face distorts in a grin, so much like Kirihara's.

"I…don't know. I'm probably bi"

"That's fine" he laughs. "As long as part of you accepts men, Kirihara stands a chance"

"He doesn't!" I say quickly, as my anger takes over me. Playing matchmaker, wasn't he? As if he would call me to his room only to apologize. I get up from the chair and fold my arms.

"He's arrogant and dumb, not to mention egoistical, always doing things without thinking of the others, and he is weak on the tennis court…"

"Weak? Hold on, he defeated you, didn't he? In the Nationals?"

"It wasn't him who defeated me, though, was it?"

Marui's eyes widened, fixing my own with an intensity I haven't seen in his eyes before. Is this the famous Rikkai Pride?

"He defeated you. And he won his shuffle match, unlike you. Why call his tennis weak?"

"Because he didn't do it as himself. As himself, he lost. The first part of the match, he was inferior. And today, he probably won the same way"

"You're talking about the Demon Mode"

"Mode, is it? Let's say that his arms becoming red is biologically possible, but how do you explain his hair changing color? His reason being replaced by sheer insanity? I think it's more than just a mode"

"And what do you think it is?" Marui asks me in a mocking tone.

"Demonic possession"

Marui bursts into laughter, and he is loud and scary. I suddenly regret coming in his room. Maybe all Rikkai is the same. They tolerated it – Kirihara's Demon Mode, for victory, so maybe they're all possessed. I want out, I want out now, before Marui attacks me for uncovering their secret.

"Today, he didn't win like this", he says once he gets his breath back. "Actually, I don't think he will be able to reach it ever again"

"What? Why?"

"For a very stupid reason, actually" Marui says, approaching me. "His hair"

"His hair?"

"What do you think about his hair?"

"What do I think about his hair?" I ask, scandalized by how our conversation escalated.

"Yes"

"I don't know, it's normal, I guess?"

"Pretty close" Marui laughs. I don't get it. I sit down on the chair, waiting for Marui to catch his breath.

"Apparently, he's very subconscious about his hair. All it took Shiraishi was a compliment here and there, and Kirihara became an angel!"

I snort in disbelief, what does this guy take me for?

"I don't think exorcism works this way" I tell him.

"Dude, he's not possessed. Never was"

"But there is something wrong with him, right?"

"He is in love…and I no longer find anything wrong with it" Marui answers, seeking my eyes.

I sigh. Marui stays silent for a while, trying to read me. I advert my eyes from his scrutinizing ones, trying to think of a fine comeback line, to find none.

"Is this all that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, this is all"

"Then, good night, Marui-san"

I go to the door an unlock it; open it without looking back, and I bump into none other than Kirihara Akaya.

We are both surprised, and I am going to take advantage of his surprise in order to make a quick escape. I move to walk past him, but his hand grabs mine and stops me.

"We need to talk" he tells me, quietly. I don't like the feeling of his skin touching mine, and I don't like how the temperature level suddenly increased, so I move to free myself, but he is stronger.

Marui walks past us with a wink, heading back to the party, most likely.

* * *

Kirihara's green eyes hold something dangerous, and I'm suddenly afraid of what will happen if I walk back into that room with him. He needs no weapon now, I know what I know – I am too weak to fight it, whatever he has in store for me.

I pull out again, but he takes advantage of my change of balance to pull me in the room, locking the door behind him in one swift movement and pushing me to the bed.

All my alarms start to ring.

"I didn't think I'd find you here" he states as he approaches me like a predator.

"Well, I was on my way out" I say, as calmly as I can, standing up and walking to the door once more.

"Are you in such a hurry?" he asks, mockingly.

"I'm going to the party" I say, without turning to him.

"A loser like you? You don't really deserve to be there".

That mocking tone and that smirk I hate so much, again.

"I played my best! Of course I deserve to be there!"

I really didn't mean to yell. What is this guy doing to me?

Kirihara chuckles. I am afraid to look at him. My hand pauses on the doorknob, and the key is not there. Of course he wouldn't be as kind as Marui-san. Okay, let's try the window next…a broken leg looks much more appealing than being stuck to him.

"Uzauza, are you really that afraid of me?"

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" I answer, as calmly as I can.

"Because you're trying really hard to escape. So, it's either you hate me, which is not the case here, or you're afraid of me"

"I hate you"

"You don't"

"And you know this how?" my patience has its limits.

"I told you, you talk in your sleep"

"What did you say?"

"I like you too, so kiss me already"

"Pardon me?"

"That's what you said" he tells me, pouting.

"I did NOT say SUCH LIES!" I shouted again.

"Are they really lies?" he asks me, approaching the bed. "Do you really hate me? Or fear me?"

He was almost whispering, and he taken my hand in his hand, thumb tracing patterns. I feel like I'm blushing again, at his sudden display of affection. My knees go weak, and I have no choice but to sit on the bed.

I can't look at his eyes, I don't want to see the danger, the lies or whatever else is going on there. He is a demon, that's what he is, and no amount of words will convince me he's not. Kirihara is dangerous. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

His hand is rough compared to mine – this guy doesn't seem to care for his body at all. There are some scratches that he definitely didn't treat, just washed them a bit and let them be, and his nails aren't well-trimmed either. Does he chew on them? I certainly hope not.

"Kirihara?" I start, raising my head. Big mistake.

"Hmm?" he isn't looking at me, but instead at my hand, focusing on those patterns he keeps tracing on it, looking so fascinated, like he is seeing it for the first time in his life. So childish, so cute.

Snap out of it, Liliadent. He is a demon spawn.

I want to retrieve my hand, but my body doesn't react. Instead, my body seems to enjoy his attention, and I'm sure my face is as red as the red on our uniform. He'll definitely see and he'll definitely know what he's doing to me. And then, I will lose.

Kirihara suddenly releases my hand and walks in the opposite direction, as I curse myself for suddenly missing his attention.

He sits on the desk and grabs his Nintendo game, flicking the on button and I hear the synthesized music that's marking the beginning of a popular fighting game. What was it's name again, King of Fighters, I think?

"You can go to the party, if you want to" he says.

What? WHAT? That's it?

"I left the keys on the bed"

I look around and see them next to me. I didn't see or hear him put them there. When did he…?

"Throw them back on the bed once you unlocked the door, and close it behind you" he says. "I'm sure your aim is good enough"

Now, he's focusing solely on the game, his eyes following points on the screen, his brows furrowed in concentration. That little bastard is suddenly ignoring me for a game!

I march up to him and look from behind at his game. He is good, I will admit that.

"Why?" I ask, with curiosity.

"Marui said it shouldn't be forced. You didn't think I would do something to you without your consent, did you?"

He paused his game, but his fingers are still positioned on the console's buttons.

"The thought…crossed my mind…" I admit.

"If I wanted to, I could have done a lot in that nurse's office"

"You didn't"

"Not much" he admitted. "Maybe I kissed you, but not more. And you said - kiss me"

"Kirihara, I – "

"Leave before I change my mind" he says.

I want to ask him so many things, but he already gave me the answers I sought.

I should go now and reflect on everything that happened, and everything that Marui told me.

But instead, I keep looking at that Kirihara Akaya that I hate so much, waiting for something to happen, trying to figure something to say.

Kirihara sighed and returned to his game once more.

"Or stay, if you want" he murmurs so quietly that I almost can't hear.

Maybe I really didn't hear it, maybe my heart did.

Kirihara is hitting buttons enthusiastically, smiling like a child that found a cookie jar – he's probably winning that game of his. I find myself unable to look elsewhere than at that picture, so simple yet so stunning.

I remember telling Marui that Kirihara's hair looks normal to me, but now I don't know anymore. Those dark curls are so fitting for this guy, with his pale skin and shining green eyes, promising danger and much more, that it scares me but at the same time makes me want to know more. I wonder what it would feel like if I let him do more…if I let him cup my face with his hand, if I let him roughly pin me to the wall or to his bed, if his weight rested on my body, heavy but sweet, cutting all air, and those eyes, those green eyes would root me into this place with an intensity that I know he's capable of…

I don't know when it was that I lay on his bed horizontally, thinking about this, but my heart was beating so fast that I was sure he could hear it despite the noise in his game. I turned on the side, face turned away from him and took deep really breaths to calm myself.

He must have heard me, because he rushed to the bed, console forgotten on the desk and he hovered above me, concerned.

"Crauza, are you sick? Are you having problems breathing? Do you want me to call the nurse?" he was talking fast and there was a hint of worry on his voice.

It took one look at his serious face and I knew.

"You are my problem"

I dragged his face down and kissed him fully on the lips. I felt him struggle to regain balance, positioning himself better so that he wouldn't hurt me, and then he responded, so slowly and sensually that my world started to spin around me, and I was glad that I was laying on a bed.

And then, one of my hands sought his, and the other played in his curls, and he moaned with approval, and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

His own hands were roaming about, one caressing my cheek, touching my neck and chest while the other held mine.

I happily opened my mouth when I felt his tongue slightly pushing in. He was eager, and for some reason seemed very skilled at what he was doing, a natural. I could feel strange noises coming from my mouth, without me being able to stop them, and then he lowered his head and started to place butterfly kisses on my neck, and I swear I saw stars…

Minutes later, we stayed on his bed, panting, and I was holding on to him shamelessly.

That demon, with his dark curls, dangerous eyes and sadistic grin had won me over, and I was more addicted to him that I was willing to admit. All we did was to kiss on his bed, but it felt so extraordinary, that I can't put it in words. What's going to happen now?

* * *

**A****/N:**

Beware the fluff! I'm still such a tease, aren't I? Sorry for the OOC-ness. It has a reason;))

I just had to create a conflict, because I felt my story was losing depth. Not to mention, I've always been wondering how Konomi-sensei would explain Kirihara's transformation during Demon Mode:P

About the game, I don't know if it's available for Kirihara's console, but for the story, let's just assume it is. I never played it, but it's the favorite game of some anime friends of mine:P

If you're wondering about some stuff that I just threw in without explaining – in PairPuri volumes, translated on livejournal, there are some "witness interviews from Camp U17, before they were given uniforms and before the middle scholars were separated. Here's an extract:

_Witness: K-san (Krauser)_

_Classical Japanese is sure difficult._

_Even during the training camp, I have homework. I am good with English, but classical Japanese is very difficult. Oishi-san and Yagyuu-san taught me._

For more information, you may want to check out this thread; replace (dot), (slash) with the respective signs.

mangahelpers(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)showthread(dot)php?t=55173

Replace (dot), (slash) with the respective signs.


End file.
